<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror by UltimateSTH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733863">Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSTH/pseuds/UltimateSTH'>UltimateSTH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Comic Online, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Sonic needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSTH/pseuds/UltimateSTH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He always hated looking himself at the mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>He rubbed his messy brown spines, looked at his crappy shoes and gloves that looked like they fall apart at any time and finally stared at his indifferent blue eyes.</p>
<p>He was annoyed at looking at himself, he looked like a abandoned brat that was scraping to survive...that sadly was the reality he lived on.</p>
<p>He sometimes wondered why did he had no parents, did they died? Did they abandoned him? He guessed the later, after all every adult avoided him like the plague, the only close things he had to friends where Johnny and Porker.</p>
<p>Meh, he’ll show them, one day…</p>
<p>Dissatisfied with what he saw, he turned away from the mirror and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>He touched his blue and fused quills, looked at his white gloves and red sneakers that were worn from fighting, then went to his blue eyes, now with heavy bags included to add to his now tired look.</p>
<p>He HATED looking at himself, just an extension of the hatred he had for himself in general.</p>
<p>He called himself a hero, but he just contributed into making Mobius a worse place just as much as his enemies did. Creating Robotnik and dooming one of the closest thing he had to a parent to be a monster who ruled over the planet and made everyone miserable. Hurting people both with his words cause he couldn’t spit out how he actually felt about them and with his fists when he was pumped with Chaos Energy. Porker was now retired cause he lost his nerve from being trapped with the Metallixes for a month, he then instead of comforting him decided to insult him, sure they patched up but he was still disgusted with himself for doing so.</p>
<p>He spent years fighting, practically for most of his childhood and teenagehood, yet Robotnik still ruled the planet. He was a failure who pretended to be a great hero.</p>
<p>Disgusted, he walked away from the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>He grabbed a fistful of his blue fur, looked at his worn gloves and shoes, finally setting to his now emerald green eyes, which are more tired and sad than his blue ones...as well with the add on of dried tears.</p>
<p>he growled at the sight of himself in the mirror. </p>
<p>Because of him, Johnny died…</p>
<p>Even after the planet was freed and he got rid of Super Sonic from his being (he was still hunting for that bastard to get rid of him for good), trouble still arises and he barely managed to scrape together wins to keep himself and the others alive of all the bullshit that came at them.</p>
<p>He had to deal with the Drakons, an alien race that had a beef with him because something that happened years ago and he didn’t feel was important at the time.</p>
<p>He had to deal with Robotnik ever worsening sanity, from trying to attain godhood, to fusing two worlds together (and he got to see Kintobor one last time in the flesh), to trying to destroy the world and everyone and seemingly dying.</p>
<p>Robotnik wasn’t Kintobor, but he still felt bad that he reached such a state and it was because of his fault.</p>
<p>And now Johnny died, because he was such a coward that he wasn’t able to get past Chaos Fear Effect….yet Johnny could.</p>
<p>Outraged, he punched the mirror as hard as he could which obliterated it, he stomped away from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>He lazily looked to his messy and dirty blue fur, his used and dirty gloves and shoes, his new brown cloak and then to his green eyes, tired, sad, with pretty big bags...and faint red spirals.</p>
<p>He wondered why he bothered anymore, he went to from hero as undeserved as it was, to a fugitive and pariah and it certainly didn’t do anything good for his already pretty bad mental state.</p>
<p>He hid it behind is usual mask of arrogance and trash talk, like he does with everything in his life.</p>
<p>He was angry, at Grimer and the Neo Metallix for ruining his life just because he stopped Robotnik, at Kane for ruining his life just for cash, a the whole population of Mobius for believing it despite all he had done for them, at his friends for believing it despite the countless doppelgangers he had that tried to ruin his reputation and at himself for everything he had done wrong.</p>
<p>And now his cover as Bob Beaky had been blown. He won’t be able to get a good sleep anymore…</p>
<p>Depressed, he keeps on his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Mr. Sonic, I want to see the new experiment mommy did with Mr. Porker and Mr. Kintobor”</p>
<p>“Hold on kid, your moms told me I had to get you dressed, they kill me if they don’t”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I don’t want to wear those clothes, they’re uncomfortable and uncool”</p>
<p>“I think so too buddy, but your moms probably won’t let you see me for a month if I disobey them, remember when they found out I teached you the Spin Attack?”</p>
<p>“Brr, Yeah”</p>
<p>Sonic chuckled as he saw his godson reaction, that was the scariest sight he saw from those two, he could handle them no problem, but he swore for a second they had Chaos Fear Aura.</p>
<p>Johnny put the sweater and pants his mother gave them, he wanted to wear just gloves and shoes like his godfather did but his others were adamant to that, they didn’t know why but eh…</p>
<p>After he got dressed, Little Johnny went to look at himself at the mirror to make sure he could look as good as possible in these clothes.</p>
<p>Sonic was watching Johnny until he spoke.</p>
<p>“You look really happy Mr. Sonic”</p>
<p>Sonic cocked his head slightly in confusion until he looked himself at the mirror.</p>
<p>He rubbed his blue clean fur, looked at his clean shoes and gloves and then to his green eyes, now clean and rested.</p>
<p>Ever since having his name cleared and saving Mobius from disaster 10 years ago, his life had improved since then, even better when he saved Kintobor and got rid of Robotnik for good. Having Super Sonic back inside himself was a bummer, and he was slightly shocked when Porker confirmed him that he and Super Sonic where one in the same...But at the same time, he was oddly happy he got a confirmation of what he was to him, a mystery solved and off his back.</p>
<p>But most important of all, he meet his godson. He was kinda shocked that Amy and Tekno trusted him with their child and insisted he was his godfather. Given what kind of person he was to his friends in the past, he was unsure but Amy told him that he was better than he was so many years ago, so he went through it.</p>
<p>This kid never failed to make him smile and make his day a little brighter, he always enjoyed hearing stories about him and wished to be like Sonic was, Amy would never let him become a Freedom Fighter though. He loved this kid with all heart.</p>
<p>And all this progress reflected in the mirror, he was smiling, he didn’t hate what he saw in the mirror for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>Happy, he did some finger guns to the mirror and walked away from it with his Godson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>